Book of Nookie
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Erotic tales using many different teen titans pairings. Read, review, and submit pairings. It will most definately be included in the Book of Nookie. Enjooooy. *Wink*
1. Underestimation

Welcome to The Book of Nookie! Here you'll find smuts on almost every pairing possible. Some pairings (Like BBRae) may be used again. But there is a huge variety in pairings. Lesbian, Gay, Straight, Threesomes, Orgies... There will be a pairing for someone's taste, so I don't see why you won't follow.

Only pairings I don't really do is hero/villain. This is only limited to the Teen Titans, but you never know; There may be a little villainy in the bedroom.

P.S Not only bedrooms. Kitchens, closet, showers, couches, desks, cliffs, swings, etc. Will be included.

* * *

Title: Underestimation

Characters: Beast Boy/Raven

Description: Raven has problems but she doesn't see how the little green boy can fix them. She can fix his problems but she could never solve hers... A little misjudging can cause a lot of damage.

* * *

Deep in the Appalachians, two teen heroes were trapped in a frigid cave due to their mission going terribly wrong. Not only has feeling been lost in the tips of their fingers, the silence between them is past awkward. Both of them have nothing to say on the subject of their being there.

Or maybe it's because they're wrapped up in their inner conflicts.

Raven is feeling rather turned on. It's not something she can help, it's just a demon thing. Every now and then she experiences high arousal, lust being the only uncontrollable emotion in her.

With Beast Boy here, there is no way to satisfy herself.

Beast Boy was suffering also. His highly sensitive nose was picking up the irritating scent of mold. Every time he tries to lean closer to Raven to get a sniff at the spicy scent of herbs on her, she pushes herself far away. If she reacts such a way to his smelling on her, she's going really hate when he starts to subconsciously snuggle against her.

The emerald eyed changeling began whimpering, the smell too overwhelming.

Two indigo eyes laid on him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, no hint of emotion in her voice.

Beast Boy reached into his coat for his communicator.

"No use trying again. There's no signal in this cave." Raven informed him.

Beast Boy grunted.

"This sucks. I'm freezing my butt off, it stinks in here, and I'm bored."

The young sorceress rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands together.

He advanced, leading to her trying to slickly back away, still rubbing her hands together. He still noticed but tried not to take it personally. It **is** the usual Raven behavior. He doesn't expect less.

Raven was trying so hard to keep her mind off the current situation.

_We're lucky that the rocket crashed by a cave. We're lucky that a freaking rock blocked off the exit, because it could've been colder in here. We're lucky that my powers kept us warm for that period of time before I was too exhausted to hold it up any longer. I'm lucky that Beast Boy isn't pushing the boundaries. He's lucky that I haven't pounced on him yet... Screw this! I'm horny, cold, stuck in a cave with this geek, horny, in need of a book, in need of some body heat, hor-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the stringy green arms that were wrapped around her waist.

She stifled a groan. She had really felt that they would make it before the others find them, but maybe she was wrong.

"Please don't kill me, but you're shaking." He sniffed at her neck. "And you smell so good."

Her ears didn't exactly pick that up, but she heard something.

"What?" She whispered.

Emerald eyes popped open, the owner of these eyes realizing that something inappropriate was said.

"N-nothing really. Just that you're freezing and I'm freezing so... yeah."

Raven shrugged, her mind since wandered before he could explain. She wants to push him away but he's so warm and her mind is already playing dirty ways to capture this heat and keep it there.

She swung her pants covered legs around the changeling and locked them there before she quickly pressed herself into him. Her body moving to the motion of her building lust.

Beast Boy's deep green eyes glazed over as he looked at the empath.

"W-what are ya doing?"

As awkward as it would be to sleep with a virgin who most likely hasn't even had his first kiss, Raven knows the friction of the action would keep them warm.

"I'm cold. I need your body heat." She deadpanned.

He began savoring the fresh scent. And the feel of her large bosoms against his chest.

"Rae? Um, I'm still cold."

She pressed closer against him, ignoring his alias for her. His hands drew her in even closer than thought possible.

The sorceress was ready to go in for the kill.

_It won't bother him. He's a teenage boy. What teenage boy would refuse sex?_

"How cold are you?" She asked.

His fang has never looked more attractive in a pout than it did at that moment.

"I can't feel my fingers, dude."

Raven bit her lip for a second before putting her plan into action.

"I know ways we could keep warm..." She muttered, placing her hands on his knees.

Her gloved hands moved up knees to the piece of thigh behind her bum. Speaking of her bum, it was directly on his crotch.

Beast Boy gasped, getting the picture.

"Animals do this sometimes... you want to 'do it'?"

Indigo eyes rolled at the terminology he had for sexual relations. It was so childish. But she expected such phrases of him.

"It'll keep us warm."

His cocks his head to the side.

"You sure you wanna... do the dirty?"

Raven's eyes rolled. She should be asking him if he's sure.

_Maybe I'll be like something out of pity. He doesn't know anything about sex. If I fuck him, I shouldn't feel so bad. It's just helping him out. Yes, not bad._

Her pale fingers played with his adorable ears, causing him to groan.

_So this is a pleasure spot, huh? Wait- what do I care? I don't need to pleasure him._

Her shapely hips ground against him. His head pressed against the cave wall.

The green-skinned teen's hand gripped the hips of the beautiful girl grounding into his lap.

"Do I take off my clothes?"

"Do what you want."

She crawled off of him and stood on her knees, the cave too small to really stand to full height. She slid her pants down, right in front of the needy emerald eyes. She pulled off the pants, almost falling on her face.

"Whoa." He said, staring at her black panties and thick gray legs.

The empath rolled her eyes. If he acts like that when seeing underwear, imagine when he sees her nude. Nope. She isn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her body.

Raven tugged at his pants, wanting his little friend to appear.

_Most likely not impressive. Not that size matters, it's what you do with it. But he knows nothing of it's reproductive use._

She pulls his pants off of him after a struggle. He was only a dummy at this point. His brain just isn't processing the fact the he's about to **fuck** his friend of 3 years.

Her indigo eyes peeked his hard-on through his boxers, even in the darkness. She tilted her head a stared at it.

"Impressive."

The changeling's face heated up into a blush.

"Thanks."

With the swift move, his boxers was pulled back by a thin gray hand.

"Lift up a bit." She breathed out.

He did as told and she yank the boxers down. She wasn't in the mood for wasting any time. The cold may kill them during foreplay. Right now she wants one thing and she'll get it.

Beast Boy's breathing picked up as the curvacious young woman rested her hands on his shoulder and climbed on him. She pushed her underwear aside and impaled herself with his cock.

A animalistic glint flickered in his eyes as his pupils dilated. He let out a primal growl and pushed Raven onto her back, still inside her.

Her eyes widened as she observed the wild look on the animorph's face.

His fang was a bit intimidating as he mouth formed a scowl. A deep snarl escaped through clenched teeth and he began pounding into Raven.

"Oh Azar! W-What did, oh, I get myself into?"

His eye twitched as claws dug into the flesh of her waist. Grunts escaped his mouth, all of low bass.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh." Came Raven's high-pitched yelps as he slammed into her.

The frigid temperature is no longer a concern for her. The heat has since risen. Now, now her only concern was if Beast Boy was going to tear body apart with his rough fast thrusts.

He removed his claws from her hips and spread her legs further apart, bending her knees in the process. He spun her body on his penis like a corkscrew, she now on her hands knees. She was unaware he possessed that much strength. Those scrawny arms have more power to them then she thought.

"Azar help me!" She choked out, her hands giving out.

One green hand grabbed at her indigo hair, holding her up and continuing his thrusting.

He slammed into her tight canal by the second, giving her no time to process his actions. Turning gray to the color crimson, leaving Raven with one thought:

_Am I going to have to heal myself?_

"Meeercy! Please, meeercy!" She screamed, only encouraging him.

"Mate!" He growled, yanking at her hair harder.

"Azar, oh! He's gonna kill me! Oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

He gripped at her hair and pulled up against him. He growled in her ear before sniffing at her neck. The hand in her hair let go and traveled to her waist, holding her still for penetration. Not that she was able to react.

"Slow down! Oh damn! Uh uh uh oh uh!" Her eyes looked as if they would pop out at any moment now.

She wasn't much of a screamer, but who wouldn't scream if they were being flipped around like a rag doll?

Beast Boy let out a low growl, filling her past the brim of sperm.

Without warning he tossed her aside.

She wheezed for air, rolling onto her side and curling up.

The changeling inhaled the scent of sweat, sex, and herbs. His scent issue was long solved.

As was Raven arousal. He penetrated in a way that even a half demon couldn't handle. She won't be needing sex for a long, long time.

She underestimated Beast Boy.

The changeling chuckled, coming back to his senses. "It's toasty in here, it smells nice, and I'm no longer bored... Let's do that again!"

Indigo eyes twitched. "What? Do you want to make sure you draw blood?"

"There's some blood on your hips."

Raven will _never_ underestimate anyone again.


	2. Breaking Bottoms

I said I do not usually do villain/hero pairings, but I was challenged. AND TDQOR DOESN'T SAY NO TO A CHALLENGE! Oh, and the Rage/Beast Boy one will be done. Just not soon.

Please send in your pairing ideas. All will be accepted. But please do me a favor and try not to include too much hero/villain.

I'm not very good with male/male sex. My first time writing more than oral!

* * *

Title: Breaking Bottoms

Characters: Kyd Wykkyd/Jericho

Description: When the Hive Five capture Jericho during a mission, a certain member keeping guard has his way with him.

* * *

The blond teen was trying his best to keep calm. After being captured and blindfolded for a day, it's kind of hard to do. Also his hands and feet were tied together as he slumped on the frigid cement floor. The room they had him in was musty and cold. And there must be an iron door. Every time someone comes to feed him.

The creaking sound of an opening door is heard by the mute cutie. The door slams as quickly as it was opened,

_Must be feeding time again... Always silent._

The footsteps were faintly heard, but Jericho still knows someone is in here. And the footsteps were approaching him quickly.

Cool breath hit his face as cold hands grasped the sides of his noggin.

His blindfold slid off to the grinning face of a bat-like villain.

Jericho jumped back a bit, banging his head on the stone wall. His face cringed and his light-green eyes forced themselves to stay alert. The blond teen's eyes darted around the prison they held him in.

It was dark, no windows anywhere. Only a dim light bulb in the middle of small ceiling lighting it up. His assumption was correct, their was an iron door.

This is a cell he's in. They just leave him on the floor and come in every 5 hours to feed him.

But... where's the food today?

Kyd Wykkyd was staring at him.

Jericho scooted away to a corner of the cell, trying to escape the piercing red eyes of the mutant.

_Oh gosh... somethings gonna happen to me. Maybe they finally decided to kill me._

He began trembling a bit, awaiting his fate. Wykkyd only crawled closer.

The door swung open and the horn-haired sorceress. Her pink cat-like eyes darted over to the two.

"Wykkyd, you didn't start? Remember you only have 30 minutes? Bend him over and call it a day!"

Jericho's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He knows now that he's planning on fucking him.

The blond was no virgin, but it would still no-

The door slammed shut and Jericho felt himself being flipped over. Then cold hands slipped under his shirt and onto his bare sides. Those hands rubbed up and down his stomach, causing goosebumps to rise. All of sudden, those hand pulled down his pants, boxers included.

Jericho began squirming about, only turning the mutant on even more. One hand remained on the cutie's waist as the other pulled down Wykkyd's pants.

Jericho's hips were roughly grasped and a cock was plunged into his tight anus.

The blond boy was used to being fucked in such a manner, but when the only lube is pre-cum which hasn't been spread onto his penis, it's a bit painful.

The mutant's breathing picked up as he slowly retracted before plunging, enjoying the heat from the blond's ass. He began slapping the tight tan cheek's until he could control himself.

When that happened, he dug his nails into the flesh and pushed in, rapidly pounding into him.

Only the sounds of their breathing nd skin slapping skin filled the room.

Jericho was starting to enjoy it, the pain off it subsiding as the motion created some bit of slickness.

His breath was picking up and his dick was hardening. It both embarrassed and angered the metahuman that he was turned on by the actions of the villian.

Kyd Wykkyd was in no giving mood. He only came here for one reason: to break in his prisoner... but it appears the teen has already been broken in. So it's a win/win situation. He gets ass and Jericho won't feel much pain.

The thrusts quickened in pace, Wykkyd slowing down only to caress the oddly feminine bottom of the one in front of him.

Jericho's penis discharged a bit of pre-cum, ready to fuck. Their was no was for him to please himself while his hands were tied behind his back.

The mutant breathed deeply and held his breath, his eyes shutting.

His cock began spasm inside of Jericho, making the blond boy's breathing raspy. Spurts of hot seed occupied Jericho's insides, his face now pressed against the wall as the mutant tried to get every drop to fill him.

Wykkyd slumped back, his breath uneven. He took many deep breaths until he set a normal pace again.

With that he looked over the teen's feminine backside and gave one last smack.

He smirked at the reaction as he removed his limp member. The metahuman immediately slumped against the cool floor, his pants still at his knees. He was confused, aroused, and all the more upset.

Kyd Wykkyd stood up and pulled up his pants. Then he walked to the door, thinking of all the fun he and and his prisoner will have during his time captive.


	3. Unfair Rage Gets A Little Fair

Title: Unfair Rage Gets a Little Fair

Characters: Robin/Bumblebee/Starfire

Description: A day in his office with pissed off Bumblebee leads to something a little- cheerful?

* * *

The masked vigilante was almost filing most of the files in his low-lit office, only needing the one that should arrive any minute now. He was rushing in a way, but not rushing.

The door slammed open, and the brown-skinned beauty used her booted foot to kick it close.

Robin stared over at her. "Is there a problem?"

She glared at him with her olive eyes. "Yeah, Dick."

The fuming teen stomped over, loose hair swaying about her shoulders, handing him a folder and sitting on the piece of desk he left available for her. She was so angry that there should be steam coming from her ears.

The Boy Wonder checked the files before adding it to the cabinet. As he finished that, he looked back at the fuming teen.

"What's wrong?"

She growled and snapped her head towards him.

"I found some pictures with Speedy."

Masked eyes raised. "What type of pictures."

"Me in a bikini, when the water wedged it up my ass. Same day when my bikini top came off. Me going to a club and something dropped, so I picked it up in my leather jumpsuit. My pencil skirt sliding up my thigh. The time my clothing was ripped during battle, and the lower part of my breast was exposed... I didn't even know he had a camera at the moments."

That a little more detail than the young man needed. Imagining this very pretty girl in those situations was near erotic, causing a little mishap.

Olive eyes blinked as they peeked the mild boner Robin had. He tried to cover it up but in those tights, it was quite hard... no pun intended.

"Uh?" She pointed to it with a manicured finger.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm a guy and your describing was a little too detailed."

She hopped off the desk. "I'm nothing but a show to you guys, am I?!" An idea hit her. "Nothing but a show... I feel like a pornography."

With that, the half-bee stomped out the room.

Robin groaned and slumped. Bumblebee had a tendency to blow things out of proportions, especially when it came to males. It's horrible to have her pissed at you, because she stays scheming to ruin your life or she gets you with one hard blow, figuratively and literally. You could could step on her two and she would break your leg... if you're a guy. If you're a girl, she would snap at you then walk off.

Robin's a goner.

After 20 minutes of packing his items and locking them up, Robin was about ready to walk out his office.

The door opened, Bumblebee and Starfire walking in.

The Boy Wonder's mask widened and he backed away, all the way to the back of the room.

"Karen told me what happened, Richard." The gorgeous alien called.

The masked teen was about to pass out.

"It's not what you think!"

Bumblebee and Starfire flew over.

"Boy, you know you all just take me for a show." She wrapped her arm around the golden aliens waist. "So your girlfriend is my costar."

He blinks his masked eyes. "What?"

The half-bee smirked before hugging the alien closely, their bodies pressed together. Bumblebee's hands ran down to the beautiful aliens lower back, and Starfire had her hands around the olive-eyed girls neck. They leaned in and molded their lips together, kissing each other softly.

Robin blinked. "Hey! I get a boner at your story, so you fuck my girlfriend? Not fair!"

The curly-haired teen pulled away from the alien, licking her lips. Her lipstick wasn't smudged a bit.

"Life isn't fair. You caught me in a bad mood. Now enjoy the show."

Starfire smiled. "I have never had sexual relations with a female. How am I supposed to do this?"

Thin hands went on the alien's rump and squeezed.

"Just allow me... You'll catch on."

Boy Wonder was staring at the two in disbelief.

"Koriand'r! Don't have sex with her! That's cheating."

The gorgeous teen stared at her boyfriend.

"So? Karen made an excellent case. Also, I wish to experience this."

Robin's jaw dropped. "B-but you're... my girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Dick. She's still your girl but she wants me to sex her up."

The raven-haired guy stormed off. "I can't watch this!"

Bumblebee did not let go of Star when she said, "You don't like a little lesbian action? Well you should watch this chick please your girlfriend better than you."

The alien's mouth parted slightly and her eyes widened. "Oh, X'hal."

The short young man stopped in his track and spun on his heel.

"I would like to see you try." He had a serious look on his face.

Olive eyes rolled before looking back at the flimsily dressed princess.

She attacked the soft lips, molding them together and biting on the bottom. Starfire returned with the same amount force, backing Bee against the wall. Bumblebee quickly spun them, pressing Star against the wall.

As they were making out, Robin had walked back to his desk and rolled the chair over. He sat in it and crossed his arms, watching them skeptically.

The brown-skinned beauty worked kisses down the jaw of the gorgeous princess. She worked on her neck and sucked on that area between her shoulder-blades. Starfire threw her head back and moaned. With a wink in Robin's direction, the half-bee retracted her wings and plunged for the hem of her lover's shirt.

"Want me to-"

Bumblebee raised a finger at her, directing her to stay quiet. Then she gripped the shirt with teeth and pulled it up. The Tamaranean raised her arms above her head, giving her friend easier access. When she slid the shirt to about Starfire's mouth, she used her hands to finish the job.

A clap came from the chair where Robin was gently spinning.

"I'll give you that."

The curly-haired teen flipped him an interesting finger before staring at the blessed gal's golden tits. It was so round that she just had to do what she did. She leaned down and bit on the underside skin. She continued nipping, trying to catch the flesh in her mouth.

Starfire moaned, arching her back a bit. Bumblebee grabbed hold of the alien's right breast and swirled her tongue from her stiff nipples all the way to the skin around her breast. Then she did the same to the other tit.

Starfire held her hands over her head, pushing her chest forward.

The olive-eyed teen used her hands to squeeze the gals moist boobs together, before pulling away.

Bumblebee winked at Robin.

"Feel free to take notes, Spiky."

The spiky haired teen shuffled in his seat, and kept his poker face on. It was slightly embarrassing to watch his girlfriend being pleasured by someone other than himself.

The half-bee rubbed her hands on her lover's upper curves, before pressing herself against.

"Are you not supposed to remove your clothing? Two people must be nude for intimate relations, yes?"

Bumblebee ignored her and kissed the pulse in the alien's neck before trailing kisses downwards. Between her chest, her stomach, and licking her navel; goosebumps and squirming as her praise. She hooked her manicured fingers into the fabric of her skirt, pulling it down slowly. Her nimble fingers slid it down the purple boots of Starfire's. Then she unzipped the boots, the redhead kicking it off.

"Where are the other titans?" The young detective questioned.

Bumblebee stood up and observed the almost nude work of art in front of her.

"Cute panties." She complimented, looking at the hot pink, flower laced underwear.

Starfire smiled. "Thank you. I bought them from a lingerie shop cal-"

"I asked a question." Robin reminded, cutting the conversation short.

The sassy teen with the ponytail put her hand on her hip, and turned to him.

"Raven's in her room, Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing video games. None of them will miss us."

He crossed his arms and continued to watch the current show.

The wild haired princess observed Bumblebee who was just staring at her.

"Why are you not removing your clothing?"

The half-bee smirked. "Strip me."

No words were said. Starfire scrapped her nails against Bumblebee's chocolate stomach before slipping her fingers underneath the shirt. She nearly tore it as she yanked it up.

"Be careful." Bumblebee informed her.

The golden alien dipped down, trying things with her friend's tits. She sucked one and fondled the other. She toggled between the two breasts.

The curly-haired teen couldn't see over Starfire's hair, but she she could sure feel it. She licked her lips and looked over at Robin.

"She's a natural."

The spiky-haired teen was just staring at them blankly. He was annoyed, but turned on by the sight in front of him.

Starfire dropped to her knees, pulling down the puffy haired teen's pants and exposing a yellow thong. Bumblebee joined her on the floor, kicking off her boots and pants as she fell on top of Star.

The two girls rubbed their soft bodies against each other as they kissed. The Tamaranean experiented with different sensations, from taking hold of her breasts and pressing them against Bee's to shifting the angle of her legs. Soon it upgraded to a frenzy of kissing, rolling, touching, and moaning.

Bumblebee stuck her tongue in the alien's mouth, tasting every inch of it. The princess stuck her irregular all the way in, leading to the half-bee bobbing on it as her fingers slipped down the golden skin on a wonderfully curved back and into the redhead's underwear. She used her thumb and middle finger to separate flesh so her index finger could work it's way into her lover's body.

The olive-eyed teen pulled away from the skin and slid down to meet her finger which was pumping into the alien. The curly-haired teen stared up at Star.

"Ever get head?"

The pretty redhead nodded, looking back at her boyfriend.

She leaned in between their legs and gave Star a teasing lick, panties in the way.

The Tamaranean giggled, lightly.

The half-bee dove back in, licking her roughly as her finger continued its work.

Giggling transformed to moaning and begging in the matter of minutes.

"Ugh! Please... a little faster."

The beautiful alien took to pulling on the curly mess of hair sprawled about her hips.

Robin stood up. "I've had just about enough of this crap."

Bumblebee pulled away, balancing on her hands and knees.

"Oh you're leaving because you're too pussy- I'm sorry- _manish _to watch your _possession_ get pleased instead of being selfishly tapped."

The Boy Wonder rubbed his temples. He was in that situation in which you girlfriend has a friend that's always angry at men and gets on your nerves... Yet she strangely turns you on. Every time you bicker with her, all you end up thinking about is how hot she it. And Robin has this opportunity to..

He turned around slowly and glared at Bee.

"You don't know how I do it to her. Can't judge what you don't know."

She rolled her eyes before attack her lover's flower.

Her tongue curls at certain areas, little nibbles here and there, and as she looked at the moaning girl who's eyes were elsewhere, she became curious.

And then there were hands on her backside.

"Oh!" She gasped, olive eyes wide.

"What you have to say now?!" Robin shouted as her slowly thrust into her.

The half-bee tried to ignore his actions and went back to licking the teen before her.

"Oh shit." She moaned against the alien's clit.

Starfire squirmed. "Do that again!"

The spiky-haired male trailed his finger along the girl's bare back as he gently pumped into her.

"You girls are freaking gorgeous." He whispered.

The alien began feeling on her upper-body , twitching with each flick of the tongue.

Bumblebee groaned, feeling the pulsation of his cock, having not been penetrated for a long time.

"X'hal," The Tameranean moaned.

"Oh, Oh. Yeah- Fuck!"

Robin grunted. "All that mouth... What do you think now?"

Starfire squealed, twisting and turning. Her hands began rubbing all over her torso.

"Ah! Oh! EEEY!"

The raven-haired teen chuckled roughly. "That's... the thing... I love... about her. She never warns... you when she's... cumming."

The curly-haired teen collected every drop, sticking her tongue everywhere.

The alien collapsed into a panting mess.

Now having the chance to balance on her hands, Bumblebee ground onto Robin's cock.

"I see you like this." He grunted, adding a hard thrust.

"Ah jeez. Fuck!"

He pounded into her gently, gripping on the flesh of her bottom. The sound of random muttering and skin slapping skin was increasing as they were getting there.

"Admit it Karen... you can't beat me at my game... only I know what Star likes... and I guess I know what you like too."

The olive-eyed teen closed her eyes and reddened from her belly-button to her cheeks.

Her head tilted up. "SHIT!"

As she fell into heap, Robin continued penetration.

The he slowed. "Can I cum? You're on the pill?"

"Yeah."

The raven-haired teen picked up pace once more, his penis jerking and releasing spurts of jizz.

He finished groaning and pulled out when he was done.

"Shit."

Starfire smirked. "Karen is great at cunnilingus, but Richard will always be great at intercourse."

They all agreed on that, laying in a pile of hot bodies on cool tile.

* * *

I was so lazy to finish this, but I did. Okay, since I love reader participation, I came up with questions for every chapter after this.

**Out of ten, how dirty would you rate this?**

**Out of ten, how well did I write this?**

**Was there anything I could have done better?**

**Anything I did that I should do more often?**

**What do you think of the pairing?**

**Should I use this pairing more often?**

**Any thoughts on the setting?**

**What other pairings would you like to see?**

(New questions will be added on each chapter)

On another note, I wrote a Herald/Raven fic for some reason. Should I post it? A Jericho/Kole is being worked on as well.


	4. Rock To The Beat

Title: Rock To The Beat

Characters: Herald/Raven

Description: When you're all banged up and stressed, nothing works better than a little music...

* * *

Herald reminds me of one of those sporting wear models... I don't know why. He just does.

PS: Guess who gave me the inspiration to coninue this? **Cocaine Effect**. They wrote a portion for me and my muse was back. Thank you!

I was almost done with this when I moved on to other things. Then when I came back, I was lazy.

* * *

The two silent friends were seated on the trumpeter's couch. They were in there for the same reason of noise, both having a passion for solitude. So, they decided to revel in quietness in his house.

The living room was not too big, but not that small either. With plain white walls, save for the large picture of a musical note and the only door; The black couch they sat in, two wooden end tables on each side of it; There were a few open windows, pink Limbo moonlight and a bulb overhead lighting up the room. Then there was the TV that remained turned off most of the time.

Regular uniforms were worn. Only difference was that boots were kicked off and Raven's hood was in the closet. Herald's gloves were off also.

Herald finished playing a soft melody his trumpet for the 10th time, growing bored. He rested his horn on the floor.

He looked over at the empath on his right. "I'm putting the TV on."

Indigo eyes were still staring intently at the pages of her book. "Please don't."

The trumpeter took on an unusual childlike demeanor, groaning and folding his arms.

An idea of fun hit him. Herald planned on toying with Raven, again something unusual from him.

"Want some water?"

Raven waved him off, not looking away from her book. "Sure... Just stop bothering me."

That increased his need to harass her. The usually laid-back teen jumped up and hurriedly walked into the kitchen through the door to the left of the couch.

He walked over to the fridge and on his right was the front door, looking out to the quiet street. After pulling out the bottle of water, he scurried into the hallway to his right and bolted down to the room all the way in the back of it. As soon as he entered, he took up his mp3 player from the dresser and walked out.

Water and player in hand, he made the trip back to the living room.

Unfortunately, while he was walking to the couch, the rug caught under his foot. So the outcome was him falling on top his friend and the book flying out her pale hands.

"MAL!" She shouted.

He rolled off as she used her powers to pick it up.

"I'm so sorry. I tripped."

The empath located her page in the book. "You're clumsy."

"Didn't I just say I tripped?" The hooded male questioned, irritated by her senseless anger.

Indigo eyes finally landed on him, her face set straight. "I thought I could get some peace by coming here."

Herald handed her the water and put his earphones on, snubbing her.

Raven sighed. "Thanks for the water."

With no regards to her, he shuffled through his music. The trumpeter finally decided to play that song that you have on your Mp3, but never play.

He took a deep breath, signalizing to Raven that he's gonna sing.

The empath glared at him.

"You better not."

"Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you."

Raven had calmed down and bit her lip, blushing slightly.

He sang some more, ignoring her.

She was now blushing deeply. She wasn't fond of R&B songs, but when a guy sings it so well... It's time to swoon.

Raven opened the bottle water and listened to the rest, the pre-chorus just about killing her.

"And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down. Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around. We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that do-."

"Oh." Raven shivered, half of the water bottle having spilled into her leotard.

Herald was not aware of what she'd been doing as he was singing.

"What happened?" He asked, trying not to chuckle while she squirmed.

"What's it look like? Water spilled down my leotard. And it won't be absorbed, because the fabric is waterproof."

The trumpeter turned to the side and chuckled.

"Just go drain it out in the bathroom."

She closed her indigo eyes and groaned.

"Not that easy. I'm not going into detail, but some is being absorbed and the r-"

The musically talented teen went into the kitchen.

The empath was suffering from that feeling of wet fabric clinging against skin. Her underwear was becoming very uncomfortable. Raven closed the water bottle and was about to set it on the end table, when it slipped out her hand and landed behind the couch.

"Crap."

She decided against using her powers, hating how dependent she is on it. So, instead, the curvacious half-demon bent over the couch, tush sticking upward.

Her friend walked back into the room, paper towels in hand. That was quite a sight.. He wasn't sure if he should be disturbed or turned on by the sight in front of him.

And the gorgeous gal flipped over the couch before her powers could help her. As she laid on the hardwood floor in pain, she regretted not using her powers in the first place.

"You okay?" The full human asked, leaning over her.

"Ow." She deadpanned.

He stared at her through his mask, observing everything on her.

Raven just laid there and gave him a blank look.

"What?"

Herald's gazed scrolled down her neck, shoulders, chest... Then he gave her a sincere half-smile.

That made the slightly insecure half-demon feel awkward.

"Just help me up and stop staring at me."

The trumpeter held out a hand and she grabbed on. But wrong footing led to them both falling.

Raven groaned, trying to push her friend off of her.

He rolled off. "I guess this is a bad day for us, mama."

The empath looked at him. "I blame you."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

Indigo eyes rolled. "Yes you did. You interrupted my reading."

He rolled his eyes also and stood.

"Would you like me to carry you to the couch? You banged your head pretty bad."

"I'm a little too heavy to be carried."

Herald ignored her comment and bent to lift her up. Yes, she was a little heavy but fairly light.

"You're pretty light to me."

Raven groaned. "I don't like being carried."

The trumpeter laid her on the couch, sitting with her feet on his lap. He leaned over to the end table and grabbed his Mp3 player.

Most of the water had seeped into her skin, the remaining in her underwear.

"Wanna listen to music?"

Herald was really bored as he asked that.

Raven looked over at him. "We have two completely different styles of music. Your is laid-back and mellow and mines is angry and frustrated."

"Well try to be mellow, mama."

The half-demon thought it over.

"Nope. I'll get bored. I like being... aggressive."

The mocha-skinned teen looked up her toned legs and to her face, sending her a lopsided grin.

Taken aback, she said, "Stop smiling like such a perv. What's going through your mind?"

"How aggressive?"

The gorgeous empath sat up.

"As aggressive as I feel like."

He rested his hand on her left calf.

"Show me something."

It's hard for Raven to read this full human's emotions, but she can tell he's really interested and not finding something to tease her about.

She laid back once more. "Malcolm, leave me alone. I'm stressed."

He slouched on the couch. "Damn, _Rachel_. Do you need to use my name?"

"Yes. It shows how annoying you're becoming."

The trumpeter groaned.

"I'm sorry but I'm freaking bored. We chilled in silence for three hours and now I want to mess around... ."

The empath shrugged. "What should we do?"

"Let's talk about something."

Raven tapped her chin. "Why are you all... touchy today?"

That gave the male an idea. He smirked and trailed his hand up her leg, goosebumps forming at his touch.

"I didn't ask for a demonstration." She deadpanned, voice just a tad shaky.

He crawled upward, hand moving up her leg. "You asked why, so I'm showing you why."

Her indigo eyes widened as she stared at his hand reaching her inner-thigh.

Herald stopped and just stared at her.

"How did you manage to spill water down your leotard wh... oh. Oh!" He began chuckling.

Raven's eyebrow cocked as she stared back at him. "What's funny?"

"Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked. Come on baby girl you know I just can't take it. I can't take it no more." He sang.

The empath's face resembled a tomato. Her eye twitched slightly.

He rested his finger on her cheek and trailed it down to her chin, tilting her head up. Then the trumpeter leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

The water bottle exploded, sprinkling now warm water over them.

"Oh shit." Raven cussed.

Herald smirked and leaned in again, only to come in contact with her hand.

She pushed him away with that hand.

"Why are you bothering me?"

She used her free hand to unhook his cape.

"You're stressed. I'm trying to help."

The empath raised an eyebrow. "This is help?"

She tossed his hood aside after adjusting her body so that she came remove it from between their bodies.

The trumpeter stopped and stared at her.

"Are you rejecting me or stripping me?"

She stuck her fingers underneath his mask and worked it off.

Herald blinked his chocolate eyes before grinning at her.

"Why do you leave your mask on in your house?"

The trumpeter rolled his eyes.

"I came in from fighting before you called and was too lazy to take it off."

The half-demon smiled a bit. "This is something new..."

Herald looked confused. "So we are we bumping or not?"

She shrugged. "Whatever."

On the inside, Raven was going into nymphomaniac-mode. She was putting aside all bodily insecurities, and needed to fuck more than fish need water.

Without second thought, he pressed himself closer to Rae, and pressed his mouth against hers. A tongue swiped across her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing access. Her tongue and his tongue swirled around each other before darting around in each others mouths.

They fell off the couch, Raven pulling away and straddling him.

"Done busting your ass?"

Herald thrust his hips, the empath falling back.

"I'm trying to bust a nut, not my ass."

She sat up. "Where are you going to bust this nut?"

The trumpeter rolled on to his stomach and balanced on his hands and knees, crawling over to her.

Looking her over and sitting up, he said, "How the heck do you get out that thing?"

The empath smirked. "Find out for yourself."

Herald pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. "I'm about to."

He reached over to her but she stopped him midway with a head shake.

"Pants, too."

The trumpeter sighed, standing up and pulling down his pants, exposing black boxers with yellow smiley faces on them.

"How do you fit those boxers in those tight pants?" Raven asked as he kicked off the pants. "I was expecting briefs."

She stood on her knees.

A smirk played on his lips. "Practice." He answered simply.

The empath looked him over, from head to toe. She wasn't exactly sure how to do this, being the first time she's had sex with a friend.

"Uh... Nice... Chest?"

Yes, Malcolm here was muscular. Abs, biceps, pecs, and all.

He was still smirking at her, standing there with his arms folded.

"Why do you keep on looking at me like that?"

"That leotard gotta go, ma."

The empath stood, walking in front of him.

"Take it off for me..."

He leaned down to kiss her and she jumped up, legs wrapping around his hips. Herald fell back onto the couch with her sitting on hip lap.

He needed no further encouragement and began to massage her breasts. Raven's nipples were exceptional. Her nipples grew to nearly half an inch long. Without resistance, Raven allowed Herald to drag her clinging leotard down by the shoulders, exposing her tender breasts.

"You found out how to take it off."

Firmly massaging then and pinching those hard nipples, brought moans and groans from the dark empath. Herald sucked her right nipple into his mouth and tongued it, she arched her back as if to offer me more of her tender flesh. With her hand on the back of his head encouraging him, Herald spent a very enjoyable 10 to 20 minutes fondling and nibbling Raven's tits.

The empath gasped and pulled away.

Herald looked at her. "What?"  
She winked and slipped the leotard down to her hips. Then Raven stood with knees on either side of him and slipped it down further, revealing a dark purple thong. She sat back down.

Herald bit his lip, smiling. He released his lip.

"Damn are you sexy."

Raven traced a finger down his chest. "You're not that bad yourself."

"Guess what."

"What?"

He smirked, pressing onto her back. "I just slipped through my boxers."

The empath leaned close to his ear. "And I know I'm ready to fuck."

"Do I need a condom?"

Raven shook her head and pressed her lips against his neck. "Mm-mm."

He began playing with her panties, signaling that he wants the off.

The empath stood and slid down her underwear, while staring at Herald. The said male was staring back at her, observing her from top to bottom. From her beautiful face down to her luscious breasts and waist that contrasts yet fits her large hips.

"Shoot, I get to have sex with you? I'm the luckiest man alive."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You aren't fucking anyone."

His eyes bugged out. "Whaaaaat?"

She folded her arms and stepped in front of him. "I'm having my way with you. Pull your boxers down."

Herald partially grinned and hopped a bit, slipping off his his underwear.

Raven's eyes trailed down, then straight back up to his smirking face.

She blinked. "No comment, Mal. No comment."

The trumpeter laughed and pulled her in by her hips, kissing her stomach.

Raven pushed him away and climbed back on his lap, hovering a bit. She grabbed hold of his cock and guided it to her opening, slamming herself down once it was in.

They both gasped simultaneously, enjoying the feeling of each other.

The empath leaned in and kissed him lustfully, while her powers levitated his mp3 player to her. She used her powers to put the headphones on and place the player itself beside them.

She pulled away from the heated kiss between them, looking at the player.

Thin hands reached for the player as chocolate eyes watched with curiosity. Raven put his songs on shuffle, pressing play.

A slow song came on. She began moving her hips in sensual round movements, moving up and down every 10 seconds.

"Ahh shoot." Herald groaned as the empath rode him to the beat of whatever song she was listening to.

She breathed heavily near his ear, moaning in her breath.

The song changed to something with an electronic-like beat and heavy piano playing.

Her movements were a little faster in pace and she bounced up and down, applying pressure to her hips one side at a time.

Herald moaned deeply, his hands roaming her body and hips steadily trying to keep up. He eventually gave up, her movements too changeable to keep track.

The song changed to a upbeat and loud song, many different sounds to it. It only helped that the lyrics were grotesque.

The half-demon moved up his length to the tip, her body slamming back down against him and back arching at the fall. Each time she paused at his base, her inner walls clenched around him and she ground onto him.

"Aw shit!" The trumpeter called out, eyes widening.

Raven continued slamming against him, moaning a bit. But she silent compared to him.

It only increased in volume as the song changed to something with heavy percussion.

She lifted her hips with one side cocked up, moving her hips around. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his dug into the flesh of her breasts.

"Aaaaaaaah!" His voice reached a falsetto pitch as she worked on him.

Herald tried once more to mimic her movements with force, catching her off guard.

"Oh!" Raven moaned, pressing against him.

His hands dropped down to her lower back, digging in.

"Fuck." Raven growled, grinding onto him and stimulating both clit and his testes.

Herald's falsetto moans continued to echo around the room.

The song changed to something soft and mellow, the opposite of Raven. But, the game she came up with obligated her to fuck him along to the song.

She stayed at the base off his cock, grinding from side to side. The empath had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

On the other hand, the supposedly masculine one was rolling his hips upwards and breathing out her name.

"Rachel. Damn, Rachel."

She leaned down and smashed her lips against his.

The trumpeter's cock was clenched between her walls, pulsating.

He pulled away.

"I'm about to cum."

Her cheeks were reddening and back arched. All thing music were forgotten.

"Oh Azar, I'm cumming." She moaned.

The chocolate-eyed teen looked directly into her indigo orbs as he took hold of her hips and slammed her body up and down. She called out his name, dragging her nails down his shoulders and onto his arms. Herald bounced her faster, tilting his head up and and groaning.

Finally he slammed her down and stopped, releasing into her.

After his testes were emptied out into her womb, they collapsed against one another.

"I dig it that you're good... but I'm embarrassed." Herald said as he panted.

"Because I was in control?" She asked, pulling him down to lay on the couch.

He shook his head. "Because I was moaning like a virgin during his first time."

After about a minute of silence, Raven pulled off of him and sat on him, one leg off the couch.

"Sorry if it bruised your male ego... but I found it sexy."

Herald smirked. "Really? So you like it when I practically scream?"

She nodded as she moved her hair from against her neck.

"I really like the feel of _you_ against my stomach." He said.

The empath looked down at his stomach and up to his face.

"I like look of it."

He winked. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready for more."

"You got it."

* * *

**Out of ten, how dirty would you rate this?**

**Out of ten, how well did I write this?**

**Was there anything I could have done better?**

**Anything I did that I should do more often?**

**What do you think of the pairing?**

**Should I use this pairing more often?**

**Any thoughts on the setting?**

**What other pairings would you like to see?**

Author note: The next chapter may be a little too disturbing. It has sadistic actions that result in the spilling of blood. It's not as intense as it could be, but it's pretty crazy.


	5. Suppression

EVERYBODY PAUSE! This chapter was demanded by Hairul The Nightrage Beast twice! So I dropped everything and wrote it, 'cause I'm that type of author. But... I got sick... So, it took me forever to finish this. I'm back, though!

So here's a little creepy tale on sex between The Beast and Rage.

*Based on the song Scream by Avenged Sevenfold

Annotation: Damn people! I dislike hero/villain...

* * *

Title: Suppression

Characters: Rage (Dark side of Raven)/ The Beast (Animalistic side of Beast Boy)

Description: A visitor decides to take revenge for her suppression.

* * *

A shaky green hand opened the door to certain empath's room.

As he entered his eyes focused on the figure on the bed that was surrounded by candles.

There sat the pale half-demon at the foot her bed, legs crossed and hands in her lap. The look in her dark blue eyes were unreadable as the small smirk played at her lips.

"You called me, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, nervous of what she wanted of him. Raven rarely invited anyone into her room.

Her arm gracefully raised, a thin finger pointing at a chair near her desk with was surrounded by candles.

"Sit, Garfield."

There was something about her tone of voice that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. It was near... elegant. That's the only explanation he could place.

And Garfield? Since when did she call him _Garfield_?

Beast Boy dragged his feet over to the chair she pointed to, counting the seconds.

Dark energy engulfed the door and locked it.

A small cackle was released past dark gray lips.

"I feel so empowered." She whispered to herself.

The animorph's eyes widened. "Are you okay, Raven?"

Sadistic eyes rested on him.

"I am quite well, Garfield. But why do you refer to me as Raven? I go by many aliases, but Raven not exactly one."

A gasp escaped his mouth. "W-who are you?"

She hovered over the bed and straightened out her legs, floating over to him.

Lightly, she landed on the floor.

"I am the emotion that is suppressed." She circled the chair in a predatory but sensual manner. " I am the emotion people regret having. I am the emotion that resides in the inner depths of your 'Raven'."

She stopped in front of him and lean over to face him, smiling masochistically

"Are you still unaware of who I am now?"

Beast Boy slowly nodded, fear in his emerald eyes.

For a split second, the emotion in his friend's body, skin went from pale to an unnatural crimson color.

"I am Red Raven. I am," She breathed on him. "Rage."

The changeling jumped in his chair. "No... what are you-"

"Yes. I escaped, and have control over this pathetic and weak form."

Her head was moving in a near-possessed manner, neck twisting with every word.

Beast Boy shivered despite being surrounded by candles.

"W-What do you want?"

Rage remained poise, even though her never-ending anger was building.

"_**Revenge**_."

The animorph was feeling bold. "Where is Raven?" He growled with force.

Rage grinned. "Deep inside the chilly abyss of her mind. She''s freezing and feeling my pain. She'll suffer inside and out."

"What do you want with me?! Let me go! Let her go!" He shouted.

The emotion's indigo orbs turned blood-red. She reached her hand out in grasped his jaw, digging her nails in.

"This child cares deeply for you. Almost.. love. Ha! Well you will satiate my steady growing needs. Will she want you after I'm done? I think not." She leaned into his face. "You will be no more once I am through. Once I am through you will be more than exhausted."

Beast Boy fought at her grasp, fear controlling his actions.

She cackled. "Do you really think you'll escape me, boy? Your fear turns me on. I want to see you bleeding. I want your blood."

"Let us go!"

The Red Raven let him go. "You can leave. Your _girlfriend_ will just die in return..." She circled his chair. "She was going to die anyway. The only way to silence me is to please me. No one is able to. All of the spirits I entrap in Rachael's mind have never fulfilled my needs." A Cheshire grin formed across her pale face, eyes gleaming with pure sadism. "I want to see two lovers die today, but one is fine. Rachael will be enough. Go, child."

The animorph stayed still, eyes distant.

She pointed to the door with anger, door slamming open. Her eyes glowed white as red liquid poured out like tears.

"I said go!" Rage shouted in a demonic voice.

A tear slipped out the side of the changeling's eye. "I'll do anything you want... Just spare my Rae."

The door softly shut as the room became noticeably darker and the flames of the candles rose.

The emotion's face back to elegance, her demonic side not showing on her features, only in her eyes.

"Yes. Let us set a wager. If I reach orgasm once, you two are free to go. But if not, I will finish you off and will never be tired enough for her to reclaim true form."

Beast Boy nodded weakly.

She circled the chair was more, looking at him like he was a T-bone placed in front of dogs that haven't eaten for a month.

"Your blood draws me in... Remove your clothing, child."

Beast Boy stood up, desolate look on his face and eyes focusing on nothing. His shirt was quickly pulled over his head by his stringy arms. Then her bent down and pulled his pants and underwear down, kicking off his boots also.

Rage observed him from top to bottom. His depressed face, his shoulders, his skinny arms, weak torso, limp penis, and scrawny legs. He's perfect blood.

"You are lean, expected of a vegan. And your phallus is sizable." She narrowed her eyes and growled, "We should begin."

And the robe came off, revealing the nude body of Raven.

This was wrong for Beast Boy, so he looked away. Even though her body is possessed, that's still **her** body.

She floated over to the bed. "You might as well look and try to figure out the puzzle of making me orgasm." The politeness of her tone was dropped in a heartbeat and she took on a snarl. "I waste no time, so come **here** and screw **me**!"

The changeling dragged himself over to her, the air getting hotter the closer he came. As soon as he reached, dark energy gripped his cock, stroking it to hardness. Then the energy gripped his butt cheeks and dragged him forward, saving him the embarrassment of searching for her entrance.

As much as he would hate to admit it, the pleasure made him gasp. It feels so good to be connected to a woman in this manner.

Rage remained stoic, observing him with an eyebrow raised.

Beast Boy began trying things that porn videos taught him. Thrusting his hips, fondling her boobs, and roaming her body, but nothing worked.

He slowed down his thrusting and pulled out. Then he fell to his knees, a tear slipping out.

_C'mon Gar. You have to save her. Try harder. That's the only choice right now. Just try and get your girl back. You can do it. Just try!_

Beast Boy shook his head and muttered, "I can't."

Tears were steadily pouring down his cheeks in defeat and shame.

"Your Raven shall die."

The changeling jumped up. "B-BUT I... love her." He quieted down.

Red Raven sat up. "Well love her in the afterlife."

"No." Beast Boy growled.

"Come again, Dead Man?" The horrid emotion mocked.

Beast Boy cringed and curved his back, panting and groaning. His pupils constricted as his frail muscles expanded. He resembled a human version of The Beast, no fur on his body.

Rage rolled her now blood red eyes, every vessel in the whites visible.

"Hello."

He wasted no time in ravaging her. He pounced her and thrust in with expertise. It was rougher and more painful with every thrust... Rage expressionless as a response.

"Ha! Do better!"

He growled deeply and grasped her hips, two inch nails digging into her flesh and slicing through skin.

The Red Raven hissed, her eyes rolling back in pure bliss. It struck the primitive male that was pounding into her, that just sex wont do it.

So, he continued gripping her by the hips with his nails, dragging her body upward as his fingers dug deeper into her. She moan subconsciously. The Beast removed his claws from her hips and jabbed them into the sides of her rounded bottom.

His thrusting came slowly but he ravaged her body with his hands and nails, drawing blood and leaving bruises. Red Raven dug into his back, shredding thee skin with force.

The air hitting his bare flesh turned him on even more. He growled before biting into her left shoulder, his fangs sinking in.

"Uh!" She moaned, grinding her shoulder against his sharp fangs as it pierced into her.

He sucked some blood in a bit before releasing her. Mixing the blood in with spit, savoring the metallic taste, her hovered over her. The Beast opened his mouth and spat the blood out on Rage's chest, erecting moans from her.

"It is beautifully warm..."

The changeling grunted, leaning down and spreading the crimson liquid about with his tongue as his claws drag down her flawless gray arms, creating deep gashes.

Losing his head at her moaning, he began clawing speedily at random places on her body as he head twisted with each moan and groan.

Just as he suspected her climax, something sliced deep across his back.

"Aaargh!" The Beast reached back and tried to grasp the knife that then flew across his face, leaving a stinging sensation as it lightly sliced his cheek.

The green animal moved onto her stomach and sat, causing her to gasp a bit. He then grasped the tip of his cock and moved his hand up and down the shaft.

The knife that was flying about pinpointed an area and flew towards it. Luckily, The Beast grabbed the knife and let it dig into his right hand before it castrated him.

He threw his head back and switched hands to bring him to orgasm blood leaking out of every gash and streaking on his cock, leaving it dark green and crimson red.

His free left hand used the knive the scrap against the flesh of his lover's breasts, digging in every now and then because his attention was focused on his cock.

The knife slipped and cut deeply between her breasts, which set her orgasm off. Rage twisted and turned, her sweat mixing in with blood. Crimson eyes began to glow black, droplets of tears leaking out. Her lips separated to let out smalls pants.

The Beast pumped at his cock faster, trying to stay in pace with her.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" He growled, glaring down at her with that same sadistic gleam she had in her eyes.

Red Raven took the knife that was laying on her stomach and shakily sliced across his chest.

He groaned loudly, releasing spurts of seed onto her stomach, breasts, face, hair, and all over her pillows.

Taking a deep breath he collapsed on top of her, their sweat, cum, and blood intermingling.

Her eyes shot open as all color drained out her eyes for a second before it was replaced by and indigo color.

Then they shut again.

* * *

**Out of ten, how dirty would you rate this?**

**Out of ten, how well did I write this?**

**Was there anything I could have done better?**

**Anything I did that I should do more often?**

**What do you think of the pairing?**

**Should I use this pairing more often?**

**Any thoughts on the setting?**

Author's Note: Yeah... I said this was crazy, but not as crazy as it could have been. Next is JeriKole and after that is HotGent.


End file.
